my way of being evil 2
by timeturneruser
Summary: i am back and have came up with more ways to be evil
1. Never make Harry mad

_It was the summer after 5th__ year and my godfather Sirius was killed by none other then his cousin Bellatrix. I snuck out of Privet drive past the careful eye of the Order watching the house he swore he could smell alcohol. He walked down to the park his relatives were driving him more insane this summer more so then ever. _

_It was at a point that he would join the dark lord to get rid of Dumbledore who put him there " for the greater good.' He pulled out his wand and held it up and took the knight bus to Diagon Alley. He was under his invisibility cloak to avoid being seen.. That's when he saw Bellatrix going down knock turn alley. _

_He followed her and thought he could take her out or would he go through with his plan it was a tough he would have to act fast. He made his choice and pulled off his cloak when he was close to her " Bella what would the dark lord give to me to deliver Dumbledore." _

_She spin around with her wand pointed at him he felt her probe his mind but he built up his oculmency he didn't want the dark lord back in there. She had no choice to ask " are you for real." He gave her stern look and nodded his head she pulled a piece of rope and waved her wand over it. " you and the headmaster must touch this for it to activate it will bring you to the dark lord." _

_He took the rope and made his way back to Privet drive man this was a lucky day for him he sat down and thought of a plan. Finally posterity knocked the headmaster announced one night in a letter that he would collect him in a few days time. _

_The night he was set to arrive he tied the rope to his trunk and when he heard the knock he proceed to drag the trunk down. He noticed the headmaster saw him struggling and knew he couldn't use magic for fear of getting Harry in trouble for underage magic. " let me up."_

_With his back turned to the headmaster he smiled he would have revenge on the headmaster for putting him here. A small voice in the back of his head asked if he wanted to do this he pushed to the back of his mind. The aging headmaster grabbed the rope and they were off and they landed in a ballroom with dim lighting. _

_The death eaters responded quickly had the Headmaster disarmed and stripped in a matter of minutes. Dumbledore was down but not out " Fawkes." The phoenix appeared Harry was ready for that. _

" _Multi reducto." Multiply beams of magic flew out of his wand and when it arrived it got hit by one. It fell to the ground dead and Dumbledore was chained up and dragged out of there. _

_Voldmort smiled " well Potter you do deliver and came with a well thought out plan nicely done but one must ask why ? " _

_Harry smiled " well one tends to do that if they think they are being used for a weapon and there own well being is jeopardized." _

_Voldmort probed his mind he let him in a little to show what his relatives did to him from beating to the emotional and mental and malnourishment. " well it seems we come from similar back rounds what do you want done to him." _

" _the same things that my relatives did to me but beat him 10 times worse make him rue the day he missed with him." _


	2. something isnt right

Harry was sitting in his bedroom counting down the days till 4th year started at Hogwarts when he got a feeling something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it he focused on it but he couldn't think of it he then tried thinking of the location and it came back the Burrow.

He was confused why would he be thinking of that place he wasn't supposed to be there for 2 weeks. Then it clicked Hermione was there maybe she was in trouble and needed his help he focused on the feeling that day he apperated to the school roof. With a pop he was gone he found himself in Ron's room and saw him trying to rip Hermione's clothes off " you will be mine."

He reacted when he heard " no please Ron stop." they didn't hear him come in he was wondering where the rest of the family. Then a knock was heard on the door.

" Ron stuff a gag in her mouth when you claim that stupid mud blood as yours the rest of the family doesn't need to hear it." it was Mrs. Weasley this made his blood boil over.

He tackled Ron he looked from the floor and was surprised to see Harry there and was now scared. Harry picked him up by his shirt collar and throw him into the wall and he slumped to the floor out cold. Harry ran over to Hermione she hugged him and he vanished with her. They showed up next outside the Hogwarts gates.

He looked to Hermione she was in just a bra and panties he took off his oversized shirt and handed it to her. She took it and it covered her up she looked to Harry and saw how skinny he was she could count his ribs and then she saw the crisscross marks on his back. He grabbed her hand and she blushed she always had a small crush on Harry.

They walked to the Infirmary and Poppy was there she did remember hearing say she stayed there during the summer for the staff that remained behind. She was surprised to see them there " why are you two here."

Harry was going to answer but Hermione beat him to it " I was beat by Ron when he tried to Rape me and Harry saved me." she said with tears in her eyes " but it looks like Harry needs help to." she spun him around and showed the marks.

Harry was cussing him to himself he forgot to put the Glamour on hell he didn't even have his wand. They both where led to a beds and Poppy went to her office and came back out with a anther Healer and Amelia Bones. " Harry Hermione I would like for my friend Morag to look at you because she is the healer for the Aurors and they will accept her report and Amelia the head of the Aurors is here to back it up is that ok."

Harry looked to Hermione if she was willing he would go through with it she nodded her head " yes I want them all to pay for what they have done."

( A.N - There is please don't hate me if someone has done something similar I have bad memory.)


	3. Harry takes it

Harry saw the Slash of the wand and then a purple flame and then he saw the spell hit Hermione on the chest. He raised his and yelled " stupfy." The death eater collapsed and he ran over to her. He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder and it was still warm. He whispered " come back I will take the pain just come back I cant lose you."

He felt a pain in his side and saw Hermione sit up his side though was on fire but he pushed it away and they went back to fighting. He saw Bellatrix fighting his Godfather Sirius and then saw him disappear behind the veil. She ran off he gave chase Hermione close beyond he grabbed her and held her down " what is little Harry going to do to me hit me."

She had a look of confidence on her face he clenched his fists in fury he couldn't hit her but then a simple thought crossed his mind. " the curse of this scar and the curse that I have lifted from my friend I place on to you for the rest of your days."

They both screamed but he held on to her he didn't even flinch when he saw Voldmort appear out of the fire place. Voldmort a confused look on his face when the pain ended Harry stood to the now unconscious Bellatrix. Then for the first time he saw that Voldmort was struck dumb he looked to Hermione and she had the same look. " what is something on my face."

Then he heard a whoosh and he saw Albus step out of the fireplace he looked to Harry then Bellatrix. He was about to speak when he heard the footfalls and saw Fudge enter and was struck dumb by seeing Voldmort. Voldmort vanished never saying a word or firing a spell Albus knelt down and looked over Bellatrix. For the first time Harry looked at her and saw the all to familiar scar on her head he reached up for his forehead and he didn't feel the scar.

Albus looked up at him " what did you do to her Harry she is died."

Harry was to shocked to say anything Hermione found the words for him " Headmaster I remember being hit by a purple flaming curse and then waking up to see Harry in pain. Then we went back to the battle and then saw Bellatrix kill Snuffles he was in raged and gave chase. He caught her and tackled her and pinned her and he couldn't hit her. He said the curse I have taken from my friend and the scar I was given I place unto you he said something along those lines. Then they both screamed and then the rest you pretty much know."

Fudge though looked gleeful " Aurors arrest Harry Potter for the Murder of Bellatrix Lastrange and the use of the dark arts."

A woman with Blonde hair in early 30's stepped forth " I am sorry I cant because what he did wasn't dark magic. It was a very crude form of a spell used in the middle ages used on convicts to give them the same pain to them that was inflicted on there Victims. It sometimes led to there death and the Minstry has not banned that spell or any form of it. Second Bellatrix is wanted dead or alive I believe we owe Harry a lot of money for the death eaters he captured today."


	4. loony yule ball

Harry was in a empty classroom with his head in his hands cursing to himself after his failed attempt to ask his Crush Cho Chang to the ball. He knew he needed anther date and it wouldn't be Ginny she was practically begging to go with him and he didn't want to go with a fan girl.

He got up and left the classroom and roamed the hall until it was close to curfew to clear his head and to think. He almost missed her but he spotted Luna coming down the hall he could ask her to the ball they did have a few conversations in passing. She also sat with him when Hermione was petrified in second year. He thought it was also odd when he needed someone to talk to whether he knew it or not and she would be there.

He smiled as they got closer and she ran up and hugged him " I am sorry your plans with Cho didn't work out. "

He returned the hug that was the other thing she seemed to know things others missed or didn't know about either. He knew she was bullied but she wouldn't tell him or who was doing it he tried finding out but came up empty. He decided right there that she would be the one he would go to the ball with. " Hi Luna would you do me the honors of going to the Yule ball with me."

She stepped back from the hug blushing and then a sly smile appeared on that beautiful face of hers. " I am sorry I only go to balls with a boy friend and it doesn't seem I have one."

A Smile formed on his face he knew Luna was a closet Slytherin like him and she proved it with that sentence. Then it turned to shock when her words sank in she wanted him a boyfriend. He thought about it he could see himself with her and she was a beautiful girl to boot what where the down sides. " Luna Marie Lovegood would you be my girlfriend and please accompany me to the Yule ball."

She kissed me on the check " yes I would love that about time I got you to wake up and see there other girls out there." they both laughed but his watch vibrated letting him know it was close to curfew they both ran to make it to there common rooms before they got in trouble.

Harry was whistling a happy tune when he entered the Gryffindor common room his friends happened to be the only ones in there and where surprised to see him this happy. He walked over and sat in his favorite chair across from the couch they where sitting on. Ron smiled he knew only reason for him to be happy " I take it you got a date who is she ? "

Harry decided to follow his girlfriends and give them a riddle to answer because he wanted them to think. I am taking a beautiful blonde haired girl with the most amazing blue eyes and the dreamiest expression on her face and also my new girlfriend."

His friends where surprised at that last sentence but Ron may be dumb but he got the clues real quick. " Loony Lovegood is your date and girlfriend ? " he said with a questioning tone.

felt a pain in his groin Harry fell back onto his chair.

He saw Ron stand up and pull out his wand " I am sorry Harry but you need to start following our plans for you." He pulled out a potion and uncorked it " Now open up."

I was used to pain to all the years with Dudley I speared him and he crashed back into the couch. I took the potion he wanted to give me and poured it down his throat and he went limp Hermione tried stopping him " Ron hold her." Just as he expected Ron got up and held her they where trying to give him liquid imperious.

He ran to his dorm Dean Neville where asleep he throw all his stuff in his trunk and shrunk it down. He placed it in his pocket and went back down to the common room and Ron still had a hold of her and had his hand over her mouth.

He walked out of the common room he had to get out of there he didn't know how many people where in on this plan for he knew that potion required a masters hand to make and the only one was Snape.

As he was about to leave he saw Luna waiting by the front doors and she had tears in her eyes " I am going with you Harry."

He grabbed her hand and led her out he heard the alarm sound he ran over to the broom shed and broke it open and anther alarm sounded. He got on and Luna got on behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist.


	5. thank the giant snake

Harry just got done stabbing the diary with the fang that was in his arm he could feel the poison running through his veins. He saw Ginny stirring and Fawkes landed on his arm and Harry remembered that phoenix tears could heal. " No don't." it looked at him confused he didn't know why he said it but then he felt the poison reach where is scar was and it being ripped open.

He fall onto his back and heard Fawkes give a trill and heard a scream and then felt wetness on his arms and forehead. He felt better then ever he sat and saw Ginny looking at him in concern. " we need to get out of here Ginny."

They reached where the rock slide was and Fawkes flashed them all to Dumbledore's office the adults where surprised at the appearance. After all the chaos's it was only Harry and Dumbledore in his office. He told him the story of what happened in the chamber and the headmaster looked at his forehead. " what happened to your scar its gone."

Harry sighed he left that part out but he knew he needed to tell him " I stopped Fawkes from healing him because I felt the poison heading for my scar and knew it needed to be done. When it did and it ripped open Fawkes trilled and I heard scream like the one of Voldmort when I stabbed the diary. I believe I had a piece of him in my scar from that night all those years ago."

Dumbledore sighed and smiled " that's what I feared and I was looking in to ways to release it without you dying. It seems fate provided a way and you took it but I fear there may be more out there."

Harry smiled " there is I know where they are because Voldmort likes to gloat and told me in the chamber. So sir if we spend all summer retrieving them I wont miss school."

The headmaster smile ended " Harry the blood wards."

Harry laughed " but you see sir if we destroy the horocrux's he wont have a anchor to this world. His sprit will be a ghost with no magic or move on to the next great adventure he wont get anther body."

He was floored the boy had sound logic " sir also the death eaters are connected to his magic so if he moves they lose there magic and I wont need the protection of the blood wards. All you have to do is explain after we do this way they don't have magic and they will be in Azkaban with my memory also. Voldmort told me that he wouldn't take anyone who wasn't willing so the Imperio is out the window."

Dumbledore sighed " I conceded we will work on destroying the horocrux's this summer you so you don't have to go to the Dursleys again."

Harry pumped his fist " Maybe sir you can make me your apprentice I mean you have me all summer I will be a captive audience you need to have someone to learn what you know before you pass on."

The headmaster laughed " you are right are you sure you weren't meant to be a slytherin and not a Gryffindor."

The sorting hat spoke up " if Malfoy and other dark wanker's didn't make the house seem evil he would have been in there but he fought to be in Gryffindor and be a snake on the inside."

The headmaster laughed " alright dear boy since tomorrow is the leaving feast and your friend wakes up I think it best go and pack we have a long summer."


End file.
